All I Want For Christmas Is You-NaLu Oneshot
by AdyLuv
Summary: Lucy hasn't seen her boyfriend of three years, Natsu in a year and a half. He went away to college and didn't have the money to fly over to see Lucy. When Christmas comes around, Lucy is pretty torn up about spending a second Christmas without Natsu. But what happens when Lucy gets a mysterious card that reads "Go Outside"?


"Christmas Eve is tomorrow," I spoke to the screen on my laptop.

"Are you excited?" the figure on the screen spoke back. I was in my room video chatting my boyfriend of almost three years, Natsu Dragneel. He had untamable spiky pink hair, coal colored eyes, and had a gigantic smile that showed his two pointy canine teeth. He was always wearing this patterned scarf and almost never took it off.

Now you may be asking, why am I not just spending time with the goof ball instead of video chatting him. Well, about year and a half ago, Natsu left to go to a college all the way across the country. I haven't seen him in person for those past two years and it has been pretty rough. There have been times when I wanted to give up on the relationship, but I love him to much to do that. We make it work though. Almost everyday we video chat and we are always texting each other.

"Not really," I sighed out, sprawling out across my bed.

"Why not Luce?" Natsu asked with concern in his voice. He already knew the answer to it before he asked the question.

Last year I was really torn up about Natsu leaving. After he left, I went into this stage of lonesomeness. I never really went out and mostly stayed at home, only leaving the apartment when I had to. My roommate, Levy, was concerned for my well being and contacted Natsu about it. After that, Natsu made sure I was active and made contact with the rest of the world. He really got me to do it after he threatened not to skype me until I became more human like again.

The link between that story and me not being all "Christmas rules!" is because I won't have Natsu with me. It has already been hard enough to not have Natsu last Christmas. Yeah, we skyped and all but I needed him there with me. Sadly, he couldn't get the money to come over here when they were on break. Plus, he had a job down there. Once again, Natsu will not be with me this Christmas. I think it is harder on me this year than the last.

"You know why Natsu," I groaned out.

"C'mon Luce, don't be liked that. You have Levy with you! And I will skype you all day, it will be just like I'm there!" he tried to cheer me up with an enthusiastic smile. I stared into his black orbs that were displayed on my screen, then shook my head and looked down.

"You know it's not the same Natsu! I know that you can't be here and I understand that it just really sucks okay?" I burst out in a louder tone then went silent. Why do I feel angry at him? This isn't his fault. He went to college there because it was what was best for him, he had to.

Natsu sighed sadly then spoke,"I know Lucy. I'm sorry I can't be there. Trust me though, you will see me soon, I promise."

"I love you," I told him, looking at the screen with tired eyes.

"I love you too," he said and then blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it and pressed my fingers to my lips. I know it's cheesy but it was our way of showing our affection. "Now we both need some sleep so I'm going to go. I will message you the minute I wake up."

"Okay, you better," I said sternly and pointed at the screen while pouting. This caused Natsu to go into a fit of laughter.

"I will, now get some sleep," he said.

"Bye," I waved at the screen, my heart automatically dropping at the word.

"Bye," he waved back at me and then ended the call. I closed my laptop and slid off of my bed. I made my way into the living room of mine and Levy's apartment. The apartment had two small bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small living room and kitchen that were connected.

"Hey, how is Natsu? Levy asked. I looked at the small bluenette on the couch and then looked at the clock that read **10:30 pm**.

"Good, what are you doing up?" I asked her, usually she goes to sleep a lot earlier than me.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied with a shrug. I nodded and walked to the small kitchen. I pulled out two mugs from the shelves and pulled out two hot cocoa packets. I poured them into the cups then filled them with water. After I stuck them in the microwave and set the timer, I pulled out some marshmallows.

"So, are you excited for Christmas?" Levy called out, changing her position on the couch so she could face me.

"Eh, not really. When I was little I got presents by the ton but now, it's almost like an average day," I told her.

"I don't know, maybe there will be a surprise this year," Levy said, secrecy hinting in her tone. I decided not to question it, assuming she was just teasing.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, a beep from the microwave following. I pulled out the two steamy cups and smelt the sweet, warm, chocolate aroma. I threw some marshmallows into each mug and carried them into the living room. I handed one to Levy and sat on the couch.

"Thanks," Levy's tiny voice said and took the cup.

"No problem," I responded.

"So what did you and Natsu talk about?" Levy asked after a moment of silence.

"Well he can't skype tomorrow because he is busy," I said, not even bothering to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Aww that sucks," Levy said in a lower voice.

"Yeah, but he is still going to call me and he promised I will be able to see him on Christmas.," I told her, trying to be optimistic.

"See him?" Levy asked confused.

"Oh, I mean on skype. I wish I could see him in real life, that's all I want for Christmas," I explained.

"Oh, well you have me!" Levy cheered and hugged me. I hugged her back then stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I am tired and need to sleep," I said and started walking to my room.

"Night Lucy!" Levy called out from behind me.

"Goodnight Levy!" I called back then closed my door.

The next day I woke up late. It was 11:00 am when I finally dragged my butt out of bed. I pulled out my phone and saw I had four text messages, all from Natsu. The most recent one was from just a minute ago.

**Natsu: Morning Beautiful 3**

**Natsu: Hello? Are you asleep?**

**Natsu:You are a lazy butt! You need to get more sleep!**

**Natsu: Call me when you wake up, love you :* **I called his number and it only rung twice before Natsu picked up.

"Hey Lucy!" I heard Natsu exclaim. I could tell he was in public because all of the sound coming behind him.

"Hey Natsu! Where are you?" I asked him.

"Just out and around town doing some last minute shopping. Hey, I can't really talk today. I know it is sucky and I am way way way way sorry, but it's just how things are working out. I promise I will spend all my time chatting with you tomorrow," Natsu apologized.

"It okay," I lied, "I know it's way busy right now." The disappointment in my voice was hard to disguise and Natsu knew I was upset.

"I'm sorry, I have to go right now but I swear I will be all yours tomorrow, I love you so much," Natsu had guilt flowing in his voice as he spoke to me.

"Okay. I love you too, bye Natsu," I said quietly.

"Bye," he said with the same sadness and the call ended.

That day, I didn't really do anything. I stayed in my pajamas all day. I layed on the couch and watched tv all day and didn't really pay attention to the world. Even though I knew Natsu said he wouldn't call and text, but I still found myself checking my phone throughout the day. I could tell Levy was worried, noticing my sluggish, sad state. Even so, she never said anything about it. She ended up leaving to meet with her boyfriend, Gajeel. She arrived home late, after Lucy had turned off the tv and was about to fall asleep. She looked secretive but before I could wonder, I fell into a deep sleep

I woke up to someone shaking me senseless. I pushed the figure away and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked over to see my bluenette friend on the floor looking cross. She was still in her pajamas and I looked over to see that it was morning.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking," I apologized and lifted Levy up.

"It's okay and merry Christmas Lucy!" Levy cheered.

"Merry Christmas Levy!" I cheered back.

"Let's open presents!" Levy exclaimed and pulled me to the Christmas tree. It wasn't like when you were a kid and woke up to stacks of presents under the tree. There were only a few that dotted the tree. My pile was a present from Levy and some sent from Natsu, my parents, and a few other friends. Levy had about the same amount from me, her parents, Gajeel, and some of her friends.

We opened each present by taking turns. I took my time, wanting to make the presents last as long as they would take when you were a kid. Levy though, seemed troubled and kept being impatient. When we finally opened all of our gifts except one, I was left with Natsu's which was a wrapped gift and a card. I opened the gift first and found a pink hoodie and a scarf identical to his. I smiled and automatically put both on. Then, I opened the card and stared at it confused. It read only two words, _Go Outside._

I looked over to Levy who smiled and said, "Go. Maybe he wants you to try out your new hoodie and scarf in the cold."

I shook my head and headed downstairs, Levy slowly following. She left a big space between us and acted strangely as I made my way down the stairs. When I came to the entrance of our apartment complex I opened the door and saw a certain boy standing outside. _Natsu._

"Oh my god Natsu!" I exclaimed and automatically leaped forward to him. My arms wrapped around his neck and tears began to form in my ears. I let out a sob as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"I missed you so much Lucy," he whispered, his voice sounding choky and I knew he was crying too.

"You're here, you're actually here," I gasped into his shoulder. He pulled away so that he could look me in the eyes. We both had wet tears streaming down our face.

"I'm here Lucy," he spoke and then our lips met. This kiss seemed like one that could last forever and never end. I missed his hair, his eyes, his smile, his lips, I missed everything! And now here he was.

"You aren't leaving my side the whole time you're here," I told him as we pulled away.

Natsu chuckled and said,"I didn't even plan on it," and put his arm around my shoulder.

It didn't matter that I didn't get a lot of gifts for Christmas or that the ones that I did get weren't that expensive or cool. It didn't matter that I didn't have a lot of people to spend Christmas with either. What mattered was is that I got Natsu for Christmas, and that is the best gift I could ever have.


End file.
